


Shinzou wo Sasageyo

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attack on Titan Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, it doesnt follow the storyline, levi cameo, someone gets injured, there is blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Wonwoo was hell-bent on joining the Scout Regiment. Mingyu was too in love, so he followed him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Shinzou wo Sasageyo

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i'm excited for snk aaaaaaa 

“Mingyu hurry up! They’re here!” Wonwoo cheerfully pulled a still sleepy Mingyu. The latter was taking a nap when his best friend disturbed him because the Scouts were back from their expedition outside the walls.

It was still a mystery to him what his best friend saw in these Scouts. They always came back in smaller numbers compared to before leaving the walls. Majority of those who survived were injured and had grim looks on their faces. But Wonwoo thinks they’re heroes.

“It’s Captain Levi,” Wonwoo’s eyes were shining as he saw the one he idolized the most. Mingyu pouted, what’s so great about that tiny old man anyway?

“Look at them, where was the enthusiasm they had earlier?” A man in front of them started talking. “All they’re doing is feeding the goddamn titans and fattening them up.”

His companion snorted. “There goes our taxes.”

Mingyu could see from his peripheral that Wonwoo’s hands were balled into tiny fists. Uh oh.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Mingyu was too late in stopping Wonwoo from opening his mouth. He tried to pull his best friend from the wooden box he was standing on.

“The scouts are sacrificing their lives for humanity. The least you can do is thank them!” Mingyu was struggling to pull Wonwoo away, thankfully the men didn’t chase them or else it would have been big trouble.

When they got far enough from the crowd. Mingyu pinched Wonwoo’s ear. “I told you to stop trying to pick fights!”

Wonwoo pushed his best friend off. “Just you see. I’ll join the scouts when I’m old enough. That’s a promise.”

—

Two years later, Mingyu was tossing and turning on his bed. Tomorrow was the day Wonwoo would leave for the Cadet Corps. He tried to stop him, but Wonwoo already made up his mind, he already had since they were children.

“Shit,” Mingyu sat down and messed up his hair. Wonwoo was too brave for his own good. If it wasn’t for Mingyu saving his ass every single time he would have been as good as dead.

He knew he was going to regret this decision, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. Wonwoo was smart, yes, but he was also dumb. That didn’t make any sense, but that’s Wonwoo.

“Holy shit,” Wonwoo looked up from tying his shoes when Soonyoung cursed. What he saw in front of him was a big surprise.

“Mingyu? What are you doing here?” Wonwoo was confused. His best friend explicitly told him he wasn’t sending him off because joining the Cadets was stupid. So why was he here now?

Mingyu glared at him before finishing tying his shoes for him. “I’m joining the Cadet Corps, stupid!”

“Huh? I thought joining was stupid? And don’t call me stupid, stupid,” Wonwoo hit him lightly on the head.

“I know what I said! I’m still going!” Mingyu angry huffed as he stood up.

“Why?”

“Wow, Wonwoo, you’re dumb,” Soonyoung commented. It was pretty obvious why Mingyu was here even though he’d rather be at home and helping his mother with their bakery.

“Huh?”

Mingyu shook his head, and ruffled Wonwoo’s hair. “Let’s just say you inspired me.”

—

After three years of training, it was finally time for them to pick a regiment they would join. The two best friends were in the top ten, so they had the luxury of joining the Military Police. It sounded tempting to Mingyu. If he joined this regiment it would mean living inside the walls without really worrying about anything. But his dumb best friend was joining the Scouts.

“Won,” Mingyu tried to grab his attention as they walked. “Are you really joining the Scouts?”

“It’s my dream, Gyu,” Mingyu should have known better than to ask. “How about you? Joining the Military Police?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “You know that wherever you go I’ll follow you.”

Wonwoo halted in his steps. He softly grabbed Mingyu’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Gyu, we’re sixteen, now. You don’t have to look after me anymore.”

Mingyu sighed. He knew that. Wonwoo was more than capable of protecting himself. Hell, he ranked first amongst all of them. But Mingyu can’t take it if he lets Wonwoo out of his sight.

“Nope,” Mingyu draped an arm on his shoulders. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

That night, only ten of them stayed to join the Scouts. It was a surprise that Soonyoung also joined them since he was adamant on joining the Military Police, but he said Commander Erwin’s words moved him.

—

After a few weeks of training, they were out on their first expedition outside the walls. It made Mingyu nervous, especially since he and Wonwoo were placed in different positions.

“Wear this,” Mingyu placed a necklace on Wonwoo that had the ring his mother gave him.

“This is yours, though?” Wonwoo questioned, but he made no move to remove it from his neck.

“That’s why you have to give it back later, okay?” What Mingyu really meant was  _ stay alive. _

“Okay.”

Mingyu reluctantly went back to his position next to Soonyoung. The latter gave him a soft pat on the back. “Don’t worry. Wonwoo isn’t that reckless anymore. He’s not going to die.”

“I hope so.”

  
  


Their expedition was another bust. But that wasn’t what bothered Mingyu, no. He saw how his comrades died in the arms of the titans. He tried to save them as much as he could, but his first instinct was to survive. To come back to Wonwoo in one piece. It was a selfish thought, he knew that.

When all of them gathered together, the first thing he did was to look for Wonwoo. Mingyu saw Jihoon, a fellow rookie and asked for Wonwoo’s whereabouts.

“I don’t think you should see him,” Jihoon said with a sad look on his face. This made Mingyu think of the worst. He harshly grabbed Jihoon and started shaking him like a madman. “Tell me where Wonwoo is!”

“Oy, Mingyu. Stop!” Soonyoung pulled him away. It was a hard thing to do since Mingyu was a big guy.

Jihoon gave Mingyu a blank stare. He understood why the latter was acting like this, but it was annoying how he was shaking him like crazy. Jihoon pointed to his right, and Mingyu immediately dropped him.

“Wonwoo!” He was frantically looking everywhere for his best friend.

“Mingyu!” It was Vernon, another fellow rookie. “He’s here!”

Mingyu quickly rushed towards them. Heart beating louder every time he passed by a wounded soldier. When he got close enough, he saw Wonwoo’s body lying on one of the wagons. Wonwoo’s left eye had a bandage over it, and his whole left arm was bandaged with blood seeping through them.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu was stopped by Vernon. “I know you care about him, but if you rush to him you’re going to hurt him more. Calm down, buddy. He’s injured, but he’s alive.” He only let Mingyu pass once he felt like he wouldn’t accidentally trample on Wonwoo.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s right hand. “You dummy. What happened to you, huh?”

Wonwoo didn’t speak nor open his eyes, but he did squeeze Mingyu’s hand. He was okay, that’s all that mattered.

—

“Dude, just confess to Wonwoo already,” Soonyoung slurred. They were out drinking, not because they were celebrating, but because they were mourning the deaths of their fellow soldiers.

“And risk our friendship? No way,” he shook his head before drinking from his cup. He was fine with what they have now.

“You don’t understand,” Soonyoung slammed his cup on the table, its contents almost spilling. “He almost  _ died _ . He lost one eye, and almost lost his arm.”

Mingyu glared at Soonyoung. “I know that! And I fucking hate myself for not being there to protect him.”

“I get it, you’re in love with him. But you’re not a hero, you’re a soldier. They’re basically the same thing, but what I’m trying to say is that you’re not invincible. None of us are. So say what you have to say before it’s too late.”

“You talk too much.”

“True,” Soonyoung lifted his cup for another sip. “But I made a point, haven’t I?”

Mingyu visited Wonwoo that night. Soonyoung’s words still echoed in his mind.  _ Say what you have to say before it’s too late _ . It was true. Who knows what could happen on their next expedition? It might be him who gets injured next, or worse, one of them could die.

He carefully removed the hair that fell on Wonwoo’s face, his hand stopping when he reached the bandage on his eye. Wonwoo already had problems with his eyesight, and now he’s only got one eye left. He knows his best friend was going to make a joke out of it when he regained consciousness. That was how Wonwoo was, he always saw the positive out of everything. It annoyed Mingyu a lot, but it was also one of the things he loved about Wonwoo.

“Hey,” Wonwoo didn’t need to open his eye to know it was Mingyu inside the room.

“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit, that’s for sure,” Wonwoo chuckled, and then looked at Mingyu. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” was he really?

“I may have lost one eye, but I can still see through your lies.” See how he joked about his eye?

“I’m just glad you’re okay. That’s all that matters to me.”

Wonwoo sighed. He pushed himself up using his right arm and Mingyu immediately helped him.

“Gyu,” Mingyu didn’t like the tone of Wonwoo’s voice. “You have to stop worrying about me. Have you ever thought of yourself, huh?”

Mingyu looked down. Wonwoo was right. Everything Mingyu did, all he thought of was Wonwoo. He couldn’t stop himself, Wonwoo was his life. “I love you.”

Wonwoo gasped. “What?”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. His eyes were serious. “I’m in love with you, Jeon Wonwoo. I have been since we were thirteen.”

“Is this why you joined the Scouts?” Wonwoo asked in a whisper.

Mingyu fell silent. He didn’t want Wonwoo to blame himself. Sure, his best friend was the main reason why he joined in the first place. But as he trained and studied, his desire to protect and save humanity grew. Joining the Military Police and the Garrison won’t be a big help, but joining the Scouts was.

“Gyu?”

“You were the reason why I joined the Cadets and the Scouts,” Wonwoo was about to speak, but Mingyu stopped his lips from moving by placing a finger on top of them. “But that doesn’t mean I regret my decision. If joining the Scouts means we can help save humanity, then I’m happy.”

Wonwoo intertwined their fingers together. “I’m sorry. And I love you, too.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened. “What? Since when?” He suddenly felt excited about this information.

Wonwoo laughed. “Just today, actually. When I felt like I was dying, you were the first person I thought of. I thought to myself  _ Ah, I didn’t get to tell Mingyu I love him.” _

Mingyu tackled Wonwoo in a hug. He was careful not to move his injured arm. “Fuck. I love you so much.”

Wonwoo hugged him back with his right arm. “I love you, too. Sorry I only realized now.”

Mingyu suddenly looked at him with all seriousness. “That means we’re boyfriends now, right?”

Wonwoo answered him with a kiss on the cheek. “Does that answer your question?”

Mingyu smirked. “A kiss on the cheek? Really, Won?”

“God, you’re so annoying,” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath, but he kissed Mingyu on the lips anyway. “There. Better?”

“You bet,” Mingyu smiled and then went in for another kiss.


End file.
